Robin (Animalpup)
Robin is Animalpup's oc. Do not edit her page without my permission first. Please ask if you want to use her in the story, song, etc. Appearance Robin is a brown and white Border Collie. She is brown on her head, ears, her tail, little spots on her legs, the top part of her back legs, the lower part of her back and body that goes down to her front legs. She is white on her snout, neck, legs, tail tip, belly, the upper part of her body and back around the shoulder area. She also has a big white stripe that goes from her snout to between her eyes and up to her forehead. She has brown eyes but her left eye looks milky and cloudy especially in her pupil due to she is blind in that eye. She wears a light pink color Personality Robin is friendly, funny and sweet. She has a great memory and remembers others she meets forever. She is very smart and loves to learn new things every day. She is very protective of others especially ones she babysits or pupsits. She is very responsible and will herd others out of danger. Backstory Robin grew up with her family. She had a big backyard and loves to play with her family. She had a good puphood her parents taught her how to herd animals and people if need be. Later on, she was adopted by an older lady who needed some company after her husband passed away. She would spend a lot of time with her and cheer her up when she was down. But it didn't last long the lady passed away after Robin had spent four years with her. Robin was heartbroken she roamed the streets after her owner's passing. She was soon found by a dog catcher then a Husky mix came and stopped the dog catcher from catching her. She told the mix her story and he took her in. Robin soon that this Husky mix had a wife, two daughters, and a baby son. His name was Dennis, his wife: Danielle then their kids: Zoey, Huckleberry, and Kelsey. Robin soon volunteered to watch them while he and Danielle at work. Robin pupsat them and had a connection to Huckleberry the most. Robin hoped it would last long then she hoped but she was wrong. The family soon moved Dennis brought her to a good friends house when he told her she couldn't come along. Robin was crushed again and spend most of her time by herself. Huckleberry was crushed when she found out due to she had a good connection with Robin. Years later Robin found out that Huckleberry had moved back. She now lives with her and her pups but she became blind due to she was getting old. She tries to watch Huck's pups at times. She has been getting better with her other scenes and Huckleberry tries to help her get around sometimes. Crush TBA Friends TBA Family *Huckleberry *Kianna *Balt *Paisley *Gizmos *Sophina *Sunbeam **They are not related but Robin considers them all family Random Facts Robin is based off my family's dog which she is owned by some friends. When my dad moved into an apartment when my parents didn't want to be together anymore when I was younger. He gave Robin to our friends when the complex didn't allow dogs. I was still trying to accept that I wouldn't see my dad every day and thought Robin would cheer me up when I would see him. But when I found out my dad had given her away I was even more upset. I wish my dad had taken her back once he moved into his new house about five years ago and I don't think he will take her back now due to we have two Huskies at my dad's now. I really want to see her more before her time runs out but we are not good friends with her new owners anymore... I miss her every day... *She is blind in her left eye due to she is getting old. *She loved to herd anything around included me(Animalpup) when I was little. *She loves to play fetch. *She loves to chase squirrels and chipmunks. *I can't remember exactly how old she is but she might be around 10 by now. Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Border Collie Category:Border Collies Category:Disabled Pup Category:First gen pups Category:Babysitter Category:Blind